


Vld Drabbles and thingos

by Izzyfiredragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But some will be vanilla vld, College AU, Drabbles, Earth AU, Gen, Human AU, M/M, Multi, NB Pidge, Voltron, but its sfw, p much anyway, sex mention, sloppy tags lmao, will update tags as I add to the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfiredragon/pseuds/Izzyfiredragon
Summary: Some stuff I will update sometime probably. Most ideas taken from google or tumblr. If I feature a prompt/written out version of an imagine ur otp/ocs/squad I found on tumblr or other social media, I'll mention the OP's name in the noted. These will probably be a fair spread of ships and and some gen. Ships that definitely won't be included are Shance, Shunk, Sheith, Shidge or Shallura. Basically, any Shiro ship. Not because I'm anti-shaladin, but because I can't write Shiro for shiz (and that I rly don't like Shallura).Enjoy!-Dragon





	

'Man... my legs hurt?' Lance sipped his coffee. Ah, the sweet sugary sweetness of a fuck ton of sugar. Not his normal flavour, he'd admit, but he was tried. He looked over at Keith, who was talking with Pidgeon boy. Probably about cryptids or something.

Pidge turned to him, taking their eyes off Keith for a second. 'Why?' The question dripped with curiosity and sarcasm. They sipped their tea. No-one knew what when into Pidge tea, probably not even them themselves, but it was rumoured to be practically illegal in terms of caffeine. It was most likely a good thing Lance had made himself and Keith coffee, then.

It was then he processed Pidge's question. He turned to his boyfriend, who did the same. He could see Keith go red, and felt he was doing the same. God, last night had been fun... if not what they should of been doing at the time.

'OH MY GOD YOU GUYS DID THE FRICKLE FRACKLE DIDN'T YOU!' Pidge yelled so loud it could be heard ten floors of shitty college apartment down before Lance or Keith could explain anything. 'Shiro would be ashamed.' They muttered, though it was obvious that they were trying not to laugh.

\--

The truth was, the two of them had gone to a kiddies trampoline gym at three in the morning out of a combination of pure concentrated insomnia and one of those terrible ideas that seem genius at 3am. But close enough, anyway.


End file.
